


Alcohol Free

by wonhunny17



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BL, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Romance, changlix, friends - Freeform, jeongchan, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhunny17/pseuds/wonhunny17
Summary: "can I have alcohol that's alcohol free?" Hyunjin stared weirdly at the guy beside him. He was surely still sobber yet he was asking some ridiculous question to the bartender. He slowly pushed his glass towards the boy, him approaching the cute guy. "you alone?"in where Jisung was trying to get over his girlfriend by going to the club, ditched by his friends and unexpectedly meeting a beautiful stranger at the bar.





	1. Alcohol Free

**Author's Note:**

> I don't frequently use AO3 but, I think i'm gooing to try to be active here. Hope you enjoy the story and leave kudos if you enjoy it <3. -Hunny

It was just one night. One deadly night that he promised himself he would go all crazy. Him, breaking up with his girlfriend on phone and his friends telling him to cheer up by drinking which he rarely does because he wasn't much of a drinker yet his friends insisted that alcohol heal inside wound. He would not believe in any of that shit but if he can get his ex-girlfriend out of his mind, Jisung was all in. No complaint and he stayed quiet the whole time when his friends kept insulting his ex-girlfriend.

The only complain he had was that they had disappeared as soon as they arrived inside the club and the fact that he never comes here made him feel things inside his stomach. Like his gut would crawl out from his throat or something. Nasty but that's exactly what he felt when he saw men and women hugging, touching, kissing, eating each other's faces and drinking. He scrunched his nose as he made his way to the bar— the safest place he found out so far. He could just leave, but he couldn't enter his house without Chan's help.

So much for having a roommate, Chan lost his key and Jisung had to give his to him until they duplicate a new key. Good thing, Jisung was rarely home because he mostly stay with his girlfriend but now that wasn't the case. At least, no longer the case. He looked around and sighed. He wasn't used to this kind of wild environment. He didn't know how Chan and Changbin could be so wild sometimes and he didn't even know how they became friends. It was like being caged with two big animals while he was just a small squirrel.

At least, the bartender seemed nice enough to ask him what he wanted to drink but nothing came up to his brain. He knew he was a bad drinker, and he knew that this was a club and they sold alcohol drinks; He wondered if he should ask for a cup of milk or something but his mind wandered away when he saw his ex-girlfriend walking into the club with another guy beside him, holding her by her waist. Jisung quickly duck his head down, not wanting to be seen by either of the girl or her new boy toy.

When the bartender asked him again, his mouth had ran off, blurting his order "can I have an alcohol that's alcohol free?", he didn't even realize what he was saying until he saw the bartender's bewildered face. Jisung widened his eyes and shook his head as his face became red. " a glass of beer I mean!" The bartender nodded, not seeking for anymore answer from Jisung who was hoping the day would end early and he just bought something he couldn't afford to shove down his throat. He would most probably end up being wasted after a few sips.

—slide.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked up from hiding his head under the bar counter when he heard a sound of glass clinging against the marble surface. "You alone?" Jisung gasped when he saw the stranger who had approached him—small head, thick eyebrows, stars like eyes, plump red lips and a cute nose. How can someone be so breathtakingly hot? That's unfair.When he realized that he had been staring for a long time like a creep, he quickly looked away, taking the beer he had just ordered from the kind looking bartender — Woojin as his nametag had said.

"Uh...no. I came with friends but yeah-" Jisung held the glass of beer and took a sip from it but quickly jerked away from the glass, cackling. "That's nasty" he whispered under his breath. The guy next to him chuckled and Jisung found himself drawn to that chuckle. 'Why is this hot guy chuckling at me?' He thought while clearing his throat when the atmosphere around him felt weird. " you're cute" The next attempt of drinking the beer, he spat it out. He didn't know whether it was because of the stranger or the nasty taste of beer.

"Cool" Jisung awkwardly say as he scooted more to the right, trying to avoid this hot stranger who somehow talked to him. "You Don't like beer?" Jisung lifted his eyebrow before knitting them together. "Yeah, this was a mistake. I already feel a little but dizzy because of this" He pushed the glass of beer away, sighing. "Yeah, I heard you asking for an alcohol without alcohol in it." Jisung groaned, hiding his face from the stranger. He didn't know why he was that awkward and lame. " that's why I approached you, anyway. I think you're hilarious"

Funny. He always made jokes but his friends would only laugh because it wasn't funny. "So, I'm Hwang Hyunjin" The stranger introduce himself while Jisung took note inside his brain—Hyun....jin." Hyunjin" He found himself smiling a little when the name rolled off his tongue so easily. "I'm Han Jisung" Hyunjin offered his hand and so did Jisung, both of them became quick acquaintance over a few greeting. "I I saw you looking around a lot. Are you searching for your friends?" Hyunjin asked out of curiosity but when he saw that pained look on Jisung's face, he immediately shot down his own question. "You Don't have to answer me. I'm just a stranger, yeah?"

Jisung shook his head, taking a big chug from the beer. "I'm Just searching for dumb things" The dumb things he mentioned was no other than his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. He was a bit irritated but he didn't want to be seen by his ex-girlfriend as a lonely guy who needed drinks to forget his ex-girlfriend at the bar. Hyunjin pulled the glass from him. "Hey, are you all right? Your ears are getting red" , Jisung laughed it off, leaning more to the counter when he felt slightly dizzier than before. "It's just the alcohol. I need to go to the restroom"

He said as he pushed himself away from the counter and Hyunjin, running towards the restroom to wash his face. He must definitely not get drunk or he will end up embarrassing himself in front of the crowds. Chan would end up dragging his drunk ass home and scolding Changbin for not accompanying Jisung. The two will end up fighting because none of them took care of Jisung while he was in the club and Jisung wouldn't want that. Them fighting would be the last thing he wanted. It would be awkward to hangout with them then.

Jisung thought the stranger would finally leave him, but he didn't expect to see Hyunjin still at the counter, chatting away with Woojin. Both if then seemed to know each other and Jisung just jumped into a conclusion that Hyunjin was a regular, seeing from how comfortable he was in this place.

When Jisung sat down, Hyunjin shot him a smile, his eyes disappearing as he handed him a glass of water. "Don't worry it's water. To sobber you up" Jisung knew that Chan had warned him about drinking a drink that people offer to him because people might just spike it but he wasn't going to listen to Chan's crusty ass advice since he left him. He took the glass and swallowed the whole thing down, smiling to Hyunjin. "You must be really thirsty" Hyunjin laughed and Jisung swore, he could listen more to that laugh. They stayed there for a few minutes, chatting about things that entertain them like music and swimming. Jisung found Hyunjin as n entertaining person, the way he looked so mature and hot but actually very weird and dorky. He only knew Hyunjin for like 45 minutes, but it's like he had known the taller for a long time. They had so many things in common, like how competitive they were and how stubborn they were to achieve their goal. Little sips of alcohol helped him to be more comfortable to talk around Hyunjin and one thing after another he found Hyunjin's hand on this thigh and his elbow hitting Hyunjin's shoulder as they joked around.

Then it was silence again. The DJ had replaced the upbeat song previously played into a slow dance song. Jisung noticed the sudden movement from the taller guy and lifted his right eyebrow when he saw Hyunjin offering his hand. "What?"

"Well, do you want to dance?" Jisung rubbed the back of his nape. Hyunjin was a great guy but he felt bad for doing this when he was straight. He felt like he was leading on the taller guy. He could say 'I'm sorry I'm straight' , 'I just broke up with my girlfriend' or ' I don't like you ' but he chose to say "uh....I don't know how to dance"

Hyunjin's face beamed brighter because he wasn't rejected. "That's fine. I can teach you how to dance. I'm actually a dancer" Jisung widened his eyes and laughed as Hyunjin started bragging about how many competitions he had joined. He took Hyunjin's hand. "I guess you could teach me a thing or two."

Jisung would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed himself that night. He would be a big liar if he said he didn't forget about his ex-girlfriend and both of his friends because he was having a great time— laughing at Hyunjin and his stupid humour, avoiding from bumping towards people as they danced crazily, resting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder when the song slowed down. It was all fun nothing else before he saw his ex-girlfriend approaching the dance floor with her boyfriend. Hyunjin noticed how Jisung suddenly stiffened his body and quickly held the boy's wrist.

Jisung panicked when his ex-girlfriend turned her head towards his direction and the quickest idea he had in his mind was to pull Hyunjin by his collar and crashed his lips against Hyunjin. Hyunjin widened his eyes but when he saw Jisung's closed eyes, he couldn't help but gave in to the kiss. His hand slowly sliding around Jisung's waist, him bending down slightly so that Jisung didn't have to be on his toes.

Their lips move in complete synch and Hyunjin could feel that Jisung just sighed into the kiss. He, himself not realizing how enticing Jisung's lips felt like on his— magical, he thought as he pulled away and gave a chaste kiss on the other's lips again. "Hey..." Hyunjin said but Jisung wasn't saying anything. Hyunjin stared into Jisung's round eyes, leaning in to kiss him again but Jisung pulled away. "I'm Sorry," tears falling out from his eyes as he backed away. "I shouldn't have...I don't know why I — she was there and I..."

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. "Who Was there?" Jisung choked on his ears, he hated the alcohol that turned his emotion like this. "My ex-girlfriend" he whispered, voice cracking when Hyunjin suddenly let him go. Jisung felt pain and guilt. "You're A very great guy but, I'm sorry" Jisung said before he ran away, leaving Hyunjin staring at his back before bit finally disappeared from his view.

-


	2. Donut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin had been hunting Jisung's mind and he couldn't forget about him. His mind would go back to the night from a month ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put in mind that this will be fast paced. I'm writing this for fun and thus, maybe you will feel that this story is going too fast.-hunny

Sober up, that was the last thing Jisung wanted to do. He wished that his days and weeks could just pass by quickly and he wouldn't need to think about his problems. It's been a little over a month after his breakup with his ex-girlfriend. He wouldn't say that he had completely moved on but he didn't think he liked her as much as he did before. The thought of hating her wasn't that bad, especially when she had another guy when she was dating Jisung. His friends congratulated him for finally realizing that she was unworthy.

One day on 3rd July, his girlfriend dumped him through a phone call and his friends had dragged him to a club instead of letting him finish his creative writing essay due the next day. What he had expected was His friends soothing him while he cries like a loser but he didn't expect them to leave him and then meeting a beautiful stranger. He didn't even expect that he would end up kissing the stranger. It was all out of him panicking when he saw his ex-girlfriend.

He wouldn't have run if he hadn't been such a coward. The funny thing was that, instead of thinking of his ex-girlfriend's reaction, it filled his mind with Hwang Hyunjin and how much he regretted his decision.The feeling he had that night scared him. How can he like someone in a time of 2 hours? His own feeling scared him more that anything and he ran away, now just thinking 'what if...what if?..'

—wake up!!!!

Jisung woke up, rubbing his eyes as he rolled off his sheet. He grabbed his phone he placed next to his nightstand, mentally cursing Changbin and Chan for setting their voices as his alarm ringtone. He threw his phone on his bed, slipping into his house slipper before going to the toilet, doing his daily routine — brushing his teeth, washing his face but he refused to shower early in the morning unless he wanted to freeze. The water in his home was always freezing early in the morning; water in Chan's house wasn't as cold as the water in his house.

He walked out from his bathroom, taking off his pajamas, choosing some comfy clothes from his wardrobe and set on a basic white shirt, not forgetting his favorite black hoodie which he stole from Chan. He looked at the clock as he grabbed a dry shampoo, spraying it on his hair and smiled once he felt a little cleaner.

He grabbed a cap and walked out from his room, locking the house and walking towards the café that he usually went to get a cup of hot coffee, a way to start his day. On his way out, he reached out for the mails and some small packages he received in the mail box — muttering the information on the notes, there was an electric bill, water bill, advertisement. Nothing unusual, nothing fun.

—Ring!

The bell on the café door rang as Jisung entered the café, greeted by the aroma of ground coffee beans. "Good Morning, Jisung" one of the waiter said when she saw him. Jisung greeted back, pacing from the door to the counter, telling the cashier his favoured drink. "A Cup of latte with—"

"Extra whipped cream. Got it" The cute cashier said, smiling from eye to eye. Jisung smiled back, he knew that this cashier had been working here only a month, but he remembered well what Jisung's order was. " do you want a donut? Or a cupcake? They're just newly made a few minutes ago. It will be a good companion for your latte—" jisung rolled his eyes, 'there he goes again' Jisung thought when Jeongin started promoting the foods again and the youngest always knew how to make him buy the sweets they made. It was hard to resist that smile.

"I want the donut..." Jisung trailed off "but I didn't bring my wallet! I only bring enough money for one cup of latte!" Jisung confessed, an understatement look came from Jeongin as he stopped promoting as his boss told him to. "I will get that donut for him" Jisung raised his eyebrow, looking up to see a tall man wearing a black mask. "Do I know you?"

The new guy laughed which sent shivers to Jisung as it was weirdly familiar but it couldn't be. Jisung just knew that it couldn't be it. "The question is, do I know you?", Jisung snorted and looked at Jeongin for help but the youngest had already run away after being signalled by the black-masked man. " You bought me a donut and you ask me if I know you?"

"Oh, it could just be I want to buy donut for a cute guy I saw while coming here?" Jisung could feel blood rushing to his cheeks as he stared at the stranger with his mouth agape. "Are you serious?", Jisung got no time for this shit early in the morning. He was already feeling bad that he ditched Changbin yesterday when he asked him to help him choose a gift for his new lover. When Jeongin came with his latte, Jisung grabbed it and walked away, not minding the weird stranger. " what about the donut?" He said but Jisung refused to look back, only yelling 'I donut want it!'

-  
The man in the black mask snickered, chuckling at how cute Jisung was. How come a person could be that cute even in the morning? "Come on...it's too early for him to be that cute" he said to himself when Jeongin slammed a cup of Americano on the counter, scoffing at him. "And it's still early for you to act like a stalker, Hyunjin-hyung. Keep your gay in check"

Jeongin groaned, regretting his life decision. "Why did I even mentioned about Jisung to you?" Hyunjin was Jeongin's cousin and they were very close, basically they knew everything and anything about each other, no secrets and Jeongin knew about that one night of Hyunjin and his cute squirrel-like companion. Jeongin had blurted out about his days at work—about his coworkers, the environment, coffee, bad customers and ended up talking about the only customer he got along with, Jisung. The older's ear perked up. "Jisung? As in Han Jisung?"

Jeongin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He answered in a questioning tone, not knowing how Hyunjin knew who his favorite customer was. "Puffy cheeks, big dreamy eyes, dark brown hair, heart-shaped smile and about this tall?" Hyunjin said as he waved his hand in front of his nose. Jeongin backed away as he listened to the description. "Yeah — wait. Did you just say 'big DREAMY eyes'? " Jeongin asked with judging eyes but Hyunjin paid no mind as he begged Jeongin to bring him to work next time. Jeongin didn't know back then that Hyunjin would be this love struck.

"Did You hear him said 'I donut want it' because it's a donut? That's so cute!" Hyunjin said, grabbing the cup of Americano, spilling some on his white shirt, which he mentally cursed as he ran to the restroom to clean himself. Jeongin just laughed at the scene before he went to serve another customer with his deadly smile.


	3. Finding Hwang Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung regretted not taking the chance to talk to Hyunjin when he got to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh , right. This was actually supposed to be a oneshot but I figured it would take me a long time to finish it as a one shot.. Plus, I like seeing chapters instead of one page.-hunny

Jisung would be crazy if he said he didn't notice who it was. He just kept quiet about it, not knowing what to do exactly. He was too embarrassed to say it out loud that he knew who Hyunjin was. He slapped his face 'I just ruined another chance' He said as he ran back to the café but saw that Hyunjin had already disappeared. He sighed, walking away from the café. 'Another chance lost it seemed' he thought not knowing that Hyunjin had only disappeared to the restroom for a few moments and that Jeongin saw his disappointed face but kept quiet about it.

He rushed back home and called Changbin to a hangout with him as he suddenly felt down. He went out with Changbin and went shopping but the older had brought Felix with him. being a third wheel didn't feel all right at all. He felt like he was getting in the way, but he still tried to show that he was fine with it. While the couple was enjoying themselves, his mind was filled with Hyunjin again to the point he felt like he wanted to shut himself at the moment.

Then, an idea downed to him. He looked at Chanbin and Felix, calling the both of them when they stopped to look at a big plushie displayed. Both of the males turned their heads and raised their eyebrows questioningly. "do you want to go to the club tonight?" Changbin stared weirdly at Jisung but he commented nothing. He only told Jisung that they should talk about this with Chan's presence. Jisung nodded, he didn't mind another moral support in case he broke down in the club or something.

When Felix finally went home, Chan and Changbin was staring at Jisung, trying to guilt-trip him in case he was hiding something from them. They knew their best friend well, and they knew that he was trying to hide something. If not, why would - "Why would you want to go to a club out of the sudden?" Chan asked because he remembered that when he had suggested to go to the club with Jisung, the younger was definitely against it. It was like he would blow up if they brought him with them. Weird enough, Jisung said nothing to them about that night in the club. They just guessed that something had definitely happened since he was not complaining about how they left him behind.

"I I thought you don't like clubs", Changbin pointed but even after being investigated by the two of his best friends, he refused to say anything about it, just convincing them he had wanted a change in his life ---that he just wanted to have a little fun while he was still young and breathing. "I I could try to like clubs. I mean you insisted on not liking Felix but now you are all over him" Jisung fought back, he wouldn't back down until they stopped asking him. He didn't want to tell these two he had somehow grown a small crush on someone he met at the club and had moved on from his previous relationship. He totally refused to admit that his friends were right about him forgetting about his ex-girlfriend easily and he didn't want to see the smug on their faces once they knew the truth. He didn't want to be madde fun of.

Jisung puffed his cheeks and looked away. "If you don't want to go with me. That's fine. I could ask Minho-hyung to go with me" The both of his friends sighed. For him to even bother Lee minho who he had last seen a few months ago must mean that he was desperate. " you said you didn't want to bother Minho. He still has to focus on this semester, all right? We will go with you" Jisung was less convinced but Chan reassured him they won't ask him anything and settled on him just wanting to be less strict with himself.

That was how he ended up going to the same club as they did before. The club was slightly far from home, but he insisted on going there instead of the one closest to their houses. The only reason they went there a month ago was because Chan's friend had recommended them the place .

Jisung squinted his eyes as he entered the club, eyes hurting from the light at the dancefloor and head hurting from the loud booming from the audio system. He played natural as he walked with his friends to a table. Chan had already ordered some drinks for them, and Changbin was missing his boy friend. Jisung scoffed at the older guy "you could have invited him if you wanted to" He said. Changbin turned his head a round, grabbing an empty glass before pouring an alcohol inside. "He is busy. He has to help his friend with an assignment. His friend is more important than me" Chan rolled his eyes, telling Changbin to chug the whole glass. "mate, you just sound jealous and salty to me. I'm sure you are way important than that friend"

"yeah but he looked like he had rather been with that friend than with me..." Changbin sighed. Felix was kind and adorable but other than that, he really felt like he didn't know what Felix was like. He should have tried to understand him better but Felix was always busy and was always with that friend. He didn't even know who that friend was! Felis redused to introduce them. "You better stop thinking about it and drink a lot tonight", Chan pursued as he took another glass and gave it to Changbin.

Jisung found himself drawn to the crowd of people on the dancing floor. He knew that Chan could distract Changbin off his thought and Changbin could distract Chan from him. He got up and slowly walked away from his friends that were already in their own world. He went to the bar but nobody was there, except for the cute bartender he saw the month before. "a glass of beer, please" Jisung said as he sat down, the bartender laughing at him Jisung looked at him confusedly. What was so funny about him ordering a beer? Sure, he didn't really like beer and had only ordered one because it reminded him of Hyunjin. He would believe that the bartender was laughing because of his helplessness but Woojin shouldn't have known that.

"not an alcohol without alcohol in it?" Jisung's face reddened when the memory came back to his mind like he just said that the day before. Since it was a month ago, he had thought the bartender would forget about his existence, especially when many customers come and go as they liked in this club. "That was embarrassing..." Jisung stiffled a laugh as Woojin handed him a glass of beer.

"so, what brings you here tonight? Haven't seen you in weeks....a month?" Woojin said as he grabbed a towel and started wiping a shot glass. Jisung shrugged as he took a sip from the beer, hissing a little from the aftertaste that had tasted better than he had remembered, his eyes roaming around the room before it landed back on Woojin's figure. "Nothing really" He lied.

Woojin raised an eyebrow and smiled, not saying anything since it wasn't really his business. He was just rather curious why Jisung was here again. "just want to have fun", He avoided Woojin's gaze as the older walked away to take order from another customer. Jisung but his lips and sighed in disappointment when he realized that Hyunjin was not there. However, Jisung had already seen this developing into this scenario. The idea of Hyunjin being there was a 50/50 chance, and he was ready to take the risk since he had nothing to lose. He sighed before taking a peek at Woojin who was his last result.

When Woojin walked back to his direction, he had to ask the older about Hyunjin. "so, have you seen Hyunjin around?" Woojin raised his eyebrow and Jisung started to panic. He threw his hands around, flailing it everywhere in the air. "I saw you talking to him and I just assumed you know each other...I'm sorry if that's not the case--" Woojin blinked in surprise before telling Jisung to calm down because his guess was right, he knew who Hyunjin was since the tall guy was a regular customer. 

"I hadn't seen him in a week. He came here every day, but he stopped coming last week and he said nothing to me" Jisung sighed, he knew it. Not everything was leaning towards his side. He smiled bitterly and thanked Woojin. "but if I ever see him,I would tell him that you're searching for him." Jisung shook his head as he drank the whole beer down his throat, not caring the burning feeling in his throat. He ended up drinking glass after glass of alcohol to the point he had lost his mind. He went to the dance floor and started dancing, went to the top of stage--asking the DJ if he can rap and Chan had to drag him away. The older would have allowed Jisung to do whatever he wanted to on the stage if he wasn't drunk.

"how did he even get this drunk?" Chan said as he threw Jisung on the chair, Changbin shrugging as he took a sip of water to sober up. "He wanted fun and look what he got....TOO much FUN." Changbin commented, snorting as he kicked Jisung's drunk ass leg. "How are we bringing him home? I don't know his house password" Chan said, biting his finger as he looked at Changbin for help. "what?" Changbin said as he backed away. He didn't want to bring the drunk kid home. There must be other way to get him home. "wake him up, then!" Changbin said as he shook Jisung's body, but Jisung had already passed out from the drink, the alcohol really did several things on him, huh?

"Changbin, I can't bring him home. I live with my parents...you know how much they hated it when I go home drunk and you expect me to bring home a drunk friend with me?" Changbin sighed, giving up as he raised both of his hands." You do you, Chan...but! you owe me this one." Changbin groaned as he pulled Jisung's body, Chan helping him to carry the boy out from the club.

Chan called a taxi, since none of them could drive in the state of half-drunk. He knew this would happen and thus; he didn't bring his car with him. Chan arrived at his home first and then Changbin dragged Jisung to his dorm he had shared with Felix when they agreed to live with each other. It was originally Felix's place but since it was closer to the campus, Changbin settled on moving in for his convenience even though he didn't know much about Felix.


	4. You must be Changbin's / Felix's friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung woke up in Felix and Changbin's shared house, not expecting to see Hyunjin the first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to post all the chapters I write so far because I don't think I can after a few days.-hunny

Jisung squinted his eyes open, his head hurting and him mentally cussing himself for drinking too much. He looked around to see that he wasn't in his room and tried to calm himself instead. of coming up with a scenario that a gang of Mafia had kidnapped him. He looked around once again before pushing himself up to see whether he was still wearing his clothes. He panicked a bit when he realized that he wasn't wearing his outfit from last night. "wait...this is.." He stopped worrying once he realized that he was just wearing one of Changbin's usual oversized shirt and pants. He nodded his head and massaged his temple once he came up with Changbin bringing him to his and Felix's apartment because they didn't know his password.

\---clink!

He heard clinging coming from outside the room and assumed that it was either Felix or Changbin preparing breakfast and he had a sudden urge to drink water when he felt his throat burning. He stepped out from the room and looked around to see that the living room was empty, only some furniture, television and hanged picture of Felix and Changbin was there. He paced to the kitchen and quickly opened the fridge; he wasn't shy since it wasn't his first time here. He took a whole bottle, gulping down when he heard a voice, "hey, Lix. You're back already? I thought you went on a date with Chang--" The voice stopped talking once Jisung closed the fridge and he saw that it was not Felix. --SPURT!!

Jisung spat the cold water he was drinking when he saw Hyunjin talking to him. It confused both males the fact that they were in the same house. Hyunjin closed his eyes as the water drenched his face, Jisung widened his eyes, grabbing a tissue to wipe Hyunjin's face with. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He screamed as he wiped the taller's face. Hyunjin frowned when Jisung dabbed the tears roughly on his face and he had to grab the squirrel-like boy's hand to stop him before he poked his eyes or something. Jisung stopped trying to clean Hyunjin's face as he gasped when he saw how Hyunjin was looking at him, staring deep into his eyes before he cleared his throat and backed away from Hyunjin.

Both of them said nothing, just staring at each other awkwardly "hey..." Jisung said, rubbing his nape when he realized that this was his chance to say something. "hey..." Hyunjin laughed stiffly, Jisung blushing when he heard the laughter he had been missing for a month. He felt his heart beating faster than it was before and the room's temperature constantly heating up. "what are you doing here....I mean...ah, you must be Felix's friend" Hyunjin nodded and smiled at the shy boy. "and you must be Changbin's friend."

-

Jisung had to hurry back home but he was happy since he got the pretty guy's number and he wouldn't need to be all salty or gloomy again. He finally got his chance to get along with the new guy in his life. It scared him and it still scared him, but he will risk this. He wanted to know Hyunjin, and he believed Hyunjin felt the same way. Early in the morning, his neighbour had called him, saying a lady was looking for him and he believed that it was his mother. He had totally forgotten that the petite lady would come for a visit.

When he arrived in front of his house, he saw her mother sitting cross-legged on the floor while playing with her phone. "mom!" he screamed as he threw himself in for a big hug. His mother smiled brightly when she saw her son. "just where did you go? And whose shirt is this? I don't think I saw you ever wearing it. Is it new?" Jisung laughed at his mothers' talkativeness, opening te front door and dragging her inside, "it's Changbin's clothes. I slept at his home. "

"why? did you drink?" His mother asked, leaning closer to sniff her son and quickly covered her nose, hitting her son's arm. "How Much did you drink last night? I thought you don't enjoy drinking. let me cook a hangover soup for you", Jisung nodded and lead her to the kitchen. He had always wanted to taste what it felt like to have the soup his father had always had when he's drunk. He didn't know today would be such a great day— his mom being here and meeting Hyunjin again.

Jisung suddenly started sweating. He remembered how he apologized and ran away after stealing a kiss from Hyunjin " oh my god. What if he thinks I'm a weirdo " He said, widening his eyes and looking up at his mother who was staring at him weirdly. "Mom, I need life advice"   
-

Hyunjin felt his stomach tied into a knot when he saw Jisung again. He looked better than last time. At least he wasn't as drunk as before and he seemed cheerful early in the morning. He wasn't angry that Jisung ran away that night. He understood that the shorter guy must be as confused as he was. It was just that he couldn't get the squirrel-like boy out from his head. It's like Jisung came into his life and left, leaving a piece of him with Hyunjin.

Him meeting with Jisung this morning was a coincidence; he had planned on meeting the boy in a few moments at the cafe where Jeongin worked at under his fake identity--- the masked man but; he didn't think he would meet Jisung now. He had been searching for Jisung around, asking people whether he knew him but it was futile. It's like Han Jisung never existed. He only existed for a moment, for him and for that night only. He started thinking he was going crazy by imagining a person who didn't exist until he heard Jeongin rambling about his work and about Jisung. The fact that he was desperate to search for Jisung was scary. It scared him just as much as it scared Jisung when he realized the growing affection.

He would visit Felix today because he had to give him the clothes Felix ordered online. Hyunjin didn't know why Felix put his home address instead of his own. The younger had only told him he was too nervous when he first used the app. Hyunjin had never heard such a hilarious thing, and he even regretted telling Felix where his house was but ,now?

Now, he didn't regret doing it at all. He was happy and relieved to see that Jisung was doing well. He wondered if Jisung forgot about that kiss or maybe it was only him who kept thinking about it.When the shorter guy had spoken a word to him; he was happy. Seeing how Jisung refused to look at him and only taking a few glances must mean that he remembered well what happened last month. This was a view, Hyunjiin thought as he remembered Jisung as an outgoing person from their first meeting and definitely not this shy guy. He couldn't help but smile. "I think you should change first...I just...I just spat on you" He whispered the last word while shutting his eyes, cussing himself for being embarrassing. Hyunjin looked at himself before laughing. "yeah, give me a moment," he said before disappearing to Felix's room.

When Jisung saw that Hyunjin had disappeared, he sat down on the kitchen stool, burying his face in his hand before groaning as he hit his head on the marble counter. He kept asking himself why he was doing this to himself. He held his cheeks and cried out. "why did you spit on him?.."

He stood up and paced back and forth before sitting on the sofa, biting his fingers and thinking whether or not he should leave. "I can't just go home...that would be rude" He laid his leg on the coffee table "but I can't stay around him without acting weird...." He cried silently inside his heart "but if I go, I would lose my chance" He torn between leaving and confronting Hyunjin when his phone rang. He turned his head behind and stood up, running into the guest room where he previously slept in. He took the phone and answered the call, beaming up when he heard the voice of his favorite lady in the entire world---his mother.

"Mom, why did you call? Do you miss me?" When Hyunjin walked out from Felix's room with a dry shirt, he saw that Jisung was not in the living room. He thought Jisung left but heard the voice inside the guest room.He smiled when he saw the boy smiling and laughing while on phone but it weirdly felt bad. He felt something burning inside him. He wanted to see that smile and laughter, that was the reason he was so desperate to see the boy again but not like this. He wanted to be the one making him smile and laugh---Hyunjin widened his eyes, realizing the thought he had. His face reddened as Jisung saw him and smiled. Hyunjin almost choked on air but kept himself alive until Jisung came out from the guest room. Jisung rubbed his nape. "Erm...I need to go home now." Hyunjin's expression darkened but quickly disappeared when Jisung told him "but... can I have your number? I don't want to leave things hanging from that night"

Hyunjin nodded, and they exchanged their number. Both guys feeling a little giddy inside their stomach as they parted. Hyunjin followed him out since he was also on his way out to his home. Hyunjin watched Jisung's back as it disappeared like it did the last time they were in the club but, unlike the last time, Jisung turned around and smiled "I would like to talk to you about what happened last month over a donut. If the donut offer is still open" Jisung smiled brightly, Hyunjin freezing on his spot as Jisung laughed "It should still be on since I'm still that cute boy you want to treat"

Hyunjin had his hand on his waist as the other was holding his head, looking down to hide his embarrassment from being known as the black-masked man. Jeongin said that his disguise wasn't that convincing. He looked up and saw that Jisung ha disappeared and sighed. He took his phone out, opening the contact list and saw Jisung's number saved as 'Han Jisung'

He quickly changed the phonetic name to 'Squirrel' before texting him through line. --'How does Americano and donut sounds like?'. He got an immediate reply -'I prefer Latte'

Hyunjin widened his eyes and typed back 'is that a no' however before he could send it, Jisung had already sent one more text 'so, it will be Latte, Americano and donut' He sighed in relief, smiling as he skipped his way home.


	5. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is worried about Felix and his so called best friend, Jisung suggested a silly idea to Chan to find out who this bes friend is.

"You look god...I mean you look like a god...I mean" Jisung took a breath in and out " I mean you look good. Please, just forget about what I just said" Jisung said as he melted in his seat, covering his face with his hands, Hyunjin chuckling at him for being a cutie. Hyunjin smiled , "you look cute today" Jisung glared at him, as a guy he didn't enjoy being called cute " what's wrong with guys being cute?" Hyunjin fought back, looking at Jeongin who was eyeing them from afar but quickly duck his head when he saw Hyunjin and Jisung looking at his way. "even Jeongin is cute." Jisung shook his head. There wasn't anything wrong with a guy being cute but, " but I don't look cute today."

Hyunjin frowned, he was going to scold Jisung for downgrading himself but Jisung didn't want to drag the topic around. "Can we talk about that night?" Hyunjin shut his mouth, now looking serious than ever. He too had wanted to talk about that. If it was his friends, they would probably just tell him it was a hookup he didn't need to worry about and he would have agreed hadn't he felt sparkles at that moment they kissed. "First, I'm sorry for kissing you without your consent since that was a rude move'

second, I kissed you because I saw my ex-girlfriend looking at me and kissed you to hurt her" Jisung looked up and bit his lips when he saw the way Hyunjin was looking at him but he was unfazed and continued to talk "third, I'm sorry for running away without clearing things with you

And lastly, I'm sorry that I kind of really enjoyed that kiss, actually? and I felt like there was something...if you know what I mean" He said in a questioning tone, not daring to look at Hyunjin and just looking around the cafe when Hyunjin suddenly cleared his throat " You seriously kissed me because you saw your ex-girlfriend?" Hyunjin asked in disbelieve and Jisung had to answer him "well, she was the reason I was there to begin with. My friends brought me there to forget about her you know..."

Hyunjin shut his eyes and opened the again to focus on what Jisung was saying. "so when you were searching for someone...you were actually searching for her?" He wasn't angry but surprised, he wouldn't have guessed that Jisung would kiss him for that. He was a little disappointed but he wanted to hear what Jisung had for him next "but! I did say that I was there to forget about her and my friend didn't help at all since they disappeared and all..." He mumbled "but YOU got her off my mind. I swear, I don't even remember why I was there in the first place because you were just so distracting....in a good way. I enjoyed myself and found that we had many things in common. If not for me running away, we might be close by now"

Jisung crossed his fingers when Hyunjin kept mum for a long time. Jisung knew this would happen. Anybody would be angry if they knew that they were kissed for a petty reason. "So, what about the kiss we shared?" Jisung coughed when Hyunjin suddenly asked him, he looked up and frowned " what do you mean by that kiss?" He asked, Hyunjin replying him "you said you felt something...what did you feel? satisfied that your ex-girlfriend saw it?" Jisung frowned, shaking his head from side to side to deny the assumption. "Believe Me when I said, she never came up to my mind when I kissed you." He rubbed his nape, looking away as he grabbed his cup of Latte, taking a sip "well...and I might have enjoyed the kiss too much but don't act like you didn't" Hyunjin laughed as he placed a donut on Jisung's plate. "what are you doing?" Jisung asked as Hyunjin put another in.

"Award For being honest to me and for enjoying the kiss." Jisung scoffed, taking a bite of the donut. He smiled smugly at Hyunjin "You Must have enjoyed it more than me. Well, what can I say? I'm a good kisser" Jisung felt more confident once he told Hyunjin what he had on mind. It amused Hyunjin, Jisung kept on changing his attitude but in the end, his real colour came out naturally. " This is awkward. Let's change the topic" Jisung suddenly said, leaning back into his seat.

Hyunjin nodded, laughing while he was at it.

The both of them chatted, enjoying themselves just like that night except none of them was worried that this would end. They promised to keep in touch and both agreed to explore this relationship, finding what was it they wanted to be.

They called it a day and went apart, but they frequently met up, going to the café or any restaurant to have a talk — mostly about their days and university. Their relationship was going well while Changbin was on the urge of crying whenever he saw Felix with his best friend.

"Come On, Bin. It's probably just you over thinking things. Felix wouldn't cheat on you—" Changbin threw a pillow at Jisung, glaring at the younger. "I Never said he cheated on me! I just say his friend is way important than me" Jisung shrugged. "I mean...if I was him, I wouldn't see you as important—" Chan had to get involved; he covered Jisung's mouth and sat in front of Changbin. "Do You want me to check on his best friend? And make sure he is not more than just a friend" Changbin frowned, shoving Chan's face away from him. The dark lover seemed like he as about to explode as he stood up, placing both of his hands on his waist "I'm not a chicken... I can do that by myself but I don't want to" Jisung snorted as he made a chick sound "what's that? I heard chicken. Piak! Piak! Piak!" Changbin glared at him, ready to throw his fist if he could, but with Chan there it was difficult. Changbin sighed, going out from Chan's room when he saw that Jisung had no longer tried to tease him — he was looking at his phone while laughing like an idiot. God knows who he was chatting with.

Chan knitted his eyebrows. He didn't like how Jisung was acting as if he didn't care but Jisung had different ideas. He placed his phone away and stared at Chan with a sinister smile. "Do you want to check on his best friend?", Chan raised one eyebrow, he was ready to disagree with Jisung's suggestion. " you heard Changbin. He didn't want to" Jisung rolled his eyes as he got off the bed, going through Chan's closet, picking an outfit for Chan. "Who said you're going there as Changbin's friend?"

Chan looked at him confusedly. "Er... cause we are his friends? Are you drunk again Sung?" Jisung ignored Chan's words as he took a few outfits, placing them in front of Chan to see which was the best outfit for him. "Nice" Jisung said once he picked one outfit that was not black I'm Chan's wardrobe. It was a pink, vertical striped button-up shirt with a pair of black pants that hugged his thigh perfectly. He took some accessories and complimented himself for being a stylish person. "What Are you doing?"

"Dressing you up, duh" Jisung shook his head, not knowing how Chan lived all this time being such a slowpoke. When he looked up and saw that Chan had his eyebrows furrowed, he knew the older was still confused. "Oh My god. You will flirt with Felix's best friend!" Chan widened his eyes, freaking out with the idea Jisung had come up with. "Why Would I flirt with him!? I don't even like boys!"

Jisung rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just how many times a day does he need to roll his eyes? If it was possible, he might just roll his eyes to the back of his head and stare at his brain. "No, dumbass. If your flirt with him... at least you would know whether he likes someone! If he does , ask him!" Jisung flailed his hands around, trying to explain his plan"

"Yeah even so, why me?" Jisung glared at him. "Do I look like a guy who would come up to you and say 'hi, gorgeous creature want to go on a romantic date with me?"

Chan, "and I look like a person who would say that?" Jisung shook his head "but you look like a fuck boy" Chan gasped in disbelief. How did Jisung came up with all of this thing? Chan was sure that Jisung took crack to be this crazy. "I don't know Jisung. I'm unconvinced"

"Do This or I'm dragging Changbin to end this relationship with Felix" Jisung threatened, the older didn't want that, and he knew Jisung was capable of doing it. "Fine, but you're going with me" Jisung smiled in satisfactory, saluting Chan with his hand hovering over his forehead. "Roger that"

Chan had heard that Felix's best friend was working part-time job from Changbin. He always sees Felix and that guy talking in the café where his best friend worked at and Chan heard where he was working at. Jisung didn't know where they were going to, he just followed Chan but the more they walked along the road, the more familiar it get "why are we walking to my place?" Jisung asked Chan shaking his head as he pointed at the café at the end of the road. " that is where Felix's friend is working at " Jisung stared at the café with his mouth agape. No wonder Changbin frequently saw Felix and his friend because Changbin often visit him, he must have seen it by accident.

"I Go here every day..." Jisung said as they entered the café and the only person he could think of was the cute cashier he talked on a daily basis. That cute cashier also was Hyunjin's cousin. If it was really Jeongin, he would flip a table inside the café and scream "Da fuck is going on"

He looked at Chan and at Jeongin who was taking an order from a customer at the counter. "Wait...what's this best friend name?" Chan looked at Jisung, staring at him weirdly when he saw Jisung's confused face. "Jeongin, I think..." Chan said as his gaze roamed around the room before it landed on a cashier that was backing the counter, receiving a customer's drink from the Barista. Jisung was too slow to stop Chan as he the older had already marched towards the counter. "Oh, shit..." Jisung said as he slowly backed away, not ready to see Chan embarrass himself.

"Hi! What can I get for you?!" Jeongin beamed brightly and Chan took a step back not knowing what to do with the smile he just saw. Jisung was already gone from the café, speed dialing Hyunjin who immediately answered his call. Chan cleared his throat, gaining back his confidence as he leaned against the counter. "Your number" Jeongin almost dropped his phone he was holding. He turned around and stared at his coworker, trying to find out whether was this a prank. "Latte? Americano? Bubble tea?" Jeongin smiled again, ignoring the previous question. Chan bit his lips, he didn't know why Jisung thought this would be a good idea. "Are you single?" 

"Look, sir. If you don't want to order, can you kindly move aside for the next customer?" Jeongin muttered but he couldn't hide the blush that appeared on his cheek. "I want one vanilla latte then. You haven't answered my question though," At this point, Chan had given up on being shy. Jisung did say he looked like a fuck boy. Jeongin sighed, rubbing his nape. "Look... I'm really not supposed to tell you this but yes. Is that enough for you to back away, sir?" Chan shook his head. "Do you like anybody?" He took out his wallet to pay for his order.

"No" Jeongin said as he took the money from Chan. Chan nodded his head, forming an 'O' with his lips before taking a seat near the door. He cussed once he realized that Jisung had left him behind.-- 'That betrayer' he thought as he stared at the cute cashier.


	6. cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung ran away, leaving Chan and went to Hyunjin to ask him about Jeongin out of curiosity but ended up spending a sweet hour with the taller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have butterflies and the chapter is quite short but nobody can stop me from writing fluff- hunny

Jisung ran away from the café, he didn't know whether to find this hilarious or to find this embarrassing. He knew that Jeongin was straight because Hyunjin told him he had always been dating girls and never boys. "Hey, what's up" He heard Hyunjin's voice when he arrived in front of Hyunjin's door. "Why Did you suddenly want to come here?" Hyunjin asked, opening the door wide for Jisung. He had called Hyunjin beforehand, telling him he was coming to his apartment. "I I want to ask about Jeongin" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, closing the door. "What About him?"

"Are You sure he is straight? " Hyunjin nodded. "Well, he never said that he liked boys, and he had always been dating girls. ," Jisung bit his nails, looking at Hyunjin to ask another question. "Are you sure he is not potentially gay?" Hyunjin almost laughed at Jisung's question but the shorter seemed very serious about hi question. "Honestly, I don't know. He could be a Bi all we know. Why? Did you see him kissing a guy or something?"

"Then... does he like someone?" Hyunjin tilted his head. "Like who?" Jisung looked around before saying "Felix?" Hyunjin bursted into laughter, slapping his thigh at the good joke. "Come On, we all know Felix is head over heel for Changbin"  
Jisung rolled his eyes, walking to Hyunjin's sofa. "But ! Jeongin could like him all we know!"

Hyunjin shook his head, walking towards Jisung. "Nah, I'm 100% sure Jeongin doesn't like Felix. Why? This must be related to Felix ignoring Changbin" Jisung nodded, cocking his eyebrows to get an answer from Hyunjin. "OK, you know when Changbin birthday is, right?" Jisung nodded his head before realization hit him. He gasped loudly. "Felix Want to surprise him, doesn't he?!" Jisung yelled as he stood up and clapped his hands. He was a sucker for surprises! He loves cliché things!

"Okay, calm down, sweetheart. Be sure not to spill this to Changbin," The squirrel like boy nodded his head, blushing because of the nickname when he remembered something — Chan. "Oh, My god. I just—" he looked at Hyunjin. "Can you not be dramatic, sung? That's supposed to be me," Hyunjin laughed, walking to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Jisung shrugging his shoulder "oh. well. Chan will chicken out anyway. He wouldn't embarrass himself that much if he run away"

He threw himself back on the sofa, grabbing a pillow and making himself comfortable even though this was the first time he had come over. It was weird how comfortable Hyunjin's house was to Jisung. He reached for a remote control and said loudly "can I turn the TV on?!" Hyunjin came out from the kitchen with hands full of snacks — bowl of popcorns and potato chips. "I was going to ask you if you want to watch a movie with me" Hyunjin smiled when he saw Jisung, lying on the sofa with his eyes half opened. He looked like a lazy cat. "Oh, definitely! Is it cuddle time? Please, say yes cause I love cuddling!"

Hyunjin shrugged as he put he food down. He took the remote control from Jisung and turned his Netflix on. "It could be if you want to...hey scoot over" Jisung smiled and pushed himself up, waiting for Hyunjin to sit down. When the taller sat down, he lied his head on Hyunjin's lap, giggling when he saw the surprised look on Hyunjin's face. "I can't?" Jisung asked, "so, what do you want to watch? Stranger thing? Umbrella academy? Avengers?—" Jisung covered Hyunjin's mouth before he could say other shows on Netflix. " Umbrella Academy. I love that show. I wish they're giving us season 2"

The both of them melted into the sofa, watching the 1st episode of Umbrella Academy and gasping at everything as if this was the first time they were watching it. Hyunjin would steal a few glances to look at Jisung and Jisung would do the same but, of course, just like in a cliché drama, none of them realized it. Jisung yawned, feeling a bit drowsy from waking up so early when Changbin called him to have an emergency meeting. "Do you want me to turn the TV off?" Hyunjin asked, noticing Jisung's eyes slowly closing. He opened his eyes, shaking his head as he focused back to the screen. " I want to watch" He said stubbornly.

"We Can watch it later. Just sleep" Hyunjin told him, reaching for the remote but, Jisung was quick enough to steal the remote first. He hugged it and glared at Hyunjin, shaking his head once again. "I want to watch" He pouted. Hyunjin smirking at him. "Do you know you're very vulnerable in this position?" Jisung raised his eyebrow, not understanding where Hyunjin was getting at until the pretty boy leaned in, stealing a peck from Jisung's lips. Jisung widened his eyes, freezing on the spot before his face turned redder than it was supposed to be. Hyunjin did a small gasp, realizing what he just did. "I'm sorry—" but before he could say anything, Jisung looked away, tugging Hyunjin's shirt. "I'm cold. Can I have a hug?"

"...."

"Are you giving me a hug or not?" Jisung asked as he sat up, glaring at Hyunjin with his cheeks still looking as rosy as before. Hyunjin nodded, spreading his arms as Jisung jumped into his embrace, legs circling Hyunjin's waist as he rested his chin on the slightly older male's shoulder. "What about the TV?" Hyunjin asked, "...." There was no reply, he heard a small snore coming from Jisung and bursted into small laughter. He wondered how can someone be this cute? Hyunjin looked down at his hand that was hugging Jisung back and smiled bitterly. He liked Jisung, he truly adored the boy, but he was too scared ask him to be in a relationship. This past few weeks, they had gone on a few dates, they text each other every single night ---- sending each other cute emoticons and sweet talks, holding hands, and they kissed a few times and most of them was innocent pecks. They did things that most couple would do but he was still too afraid to ask Jisung whether he wanted to be more than just a friend. The time he spent with Jisung was enough to tell himself of what he wanted to be to Jisung. He wanted to stay beside Jisung...no, not like now. He wanted to feel secure and happy knowing what he really meant to Jisung, even if it was just as a friend.

He pushed the thought away and pulled Jisung closer to him, the sound of television still erupting the room as he took in Jisung's lemonade-like scent. "How can I adore you this much?" He held Jisung tightly, hiding his face on Jisung's soft hair, treasuring every second of this moment. Hyunjin must have not realized it but Jisung was awake the whole time. He was trying so hard not to make it obvious that he woke up the second Hyunjin pulled him closer. His heart was beating quickly as he squinted his eyes close, telling himself to go to sleep, but it was especially hard to when he was in Hyunjin's embrace. He knew it was him who started to hug Hyunjin but it was because he didn't expect the sudden confession if they could count it as one. He wanted to hit Hyunjin's head because that was such a cowardly and dirty move...confessing his feeling when he was (supposedly) sleeping.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin felt extreme amount of jealousy when Jisung introduced him a senior he was close to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's jealousy!!!!! Naega anin dareun saram ppanhi chyeodaboneun nunbit. Hence, stan Monsta X you peeps!- hunny

Hyunjin could feel his eyes burning with jealousy when he saw Jisung laughing with Minho. He knew who Minho was. They had been going to the same school since primary school but neither of them had talked to each other, just giving each other smiles and polite nods whenever they met. Minho was like a mirror to Hyunjin. The older male had many friends, good at study, good looking and good at dancing. When he saw Minho, he didn't know that someone could be so similar to him in so many kinds of terms but it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Sometimes, being too similar could be annoying. For example, he could see the way Minho was staring at Jisung like he was a precious gem.

Hyunjin gritted his teeth as Jisung introduced the both, "Hyunjin, this is Minho hyung my senior. Minho Hyung, this is Hyunjin my friend" Hyunjin smiled politely, taking Minho's hand, gripping them hard as he eyed the older male---up and down. Minho shivered from how the younger guy was staring at him. He could feel the tension and warning Hyunjin was giving. "I actually know him," Hyunjin said, smiling a fake smile, still eyeing Minho. Jisung cocked his eyebrow. "oh, really? how?"

Minho pulled his hand back, "we've known each other for long. Since primary? but we never really talk and now, we're studying in the same faculty and classes" Jisung nodded his head and found it ridiculous that he knew both guys were dancers but the idea of them crossing path never crossed his mind. "what bring you here today, hyung?" Jisung asked, taking a sip from Hyunjin's cup of Americano and Minho noticed his little gesture. "I just feel like having breakfast today..." Minho said as he sat down with a plate of sandwich in his hand. Jisung who was oblivious to the stare from Hyunjin, kept entertaining the older male with his funny jokes and stories.

Hyunjin couldn't be mad. After all, he as a 'friend' and friends shouldn't be mad at their friend for talking to another friend. Hyunjin stirred his ice Americano, no longer looking at the two males. He found the ice inside the cup was much more entertaining but he couldn't help but grind his teeth whenever he heard Jisung laughing and cheerfully talking to Minho as if he wasn't there.

"Right, want to hangout on next Monday, right?" Hyunjin's ear perked up, he almost dropped the cup from his grip. Next Monday? Hyunjin had asked Jisung about hanging out next Monday, but the hyperactive boy told him he would be busy on that day. Hyunjin smirked, he wanted to see Minho's reaction when Jisung reject his offer. Minho who realized his gaze, stiffened but not long after that, Jisung smiled and bobbed his head. " sure!"

Hyunjin widened his eyes, accidentally inhaling an ice from his cup. He placed his Iced Americano on the table and started coughing violently. Jisung panicked, patting his back asking whether or not he was fine. Minho handed him a tissue, and he harshly tugged it away from the older's hand. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?" Jisung said, rubbing Hyunjin's back. "That's why I told you to stop that habit of yours...last time you almost choked on a tapioca pearl. Do you want to die that bad?" Jisung scolded, placing both of his hands on his waist. Hyunjin wiped his mouth and glared at Minho.

Jisung blinked as he looked at Minho before looking back at Hyunjin. "Why are you glaring at him?" Hyunjin said nothing "now...why are you glaring at me too?" Jisung continued, Hyunjin standing up as he grabbed his bag.

"I have to go now" he bowed slightly at Minho before running out. Jisung was still as confused as ever but Minho wasn't a fool. He knew what he saw. " aren't you going to go to him?" Minho asked, shoving the sandwich into his mouth. Jisung picked his things up and ran out, his intuition screaming at him that he should run after the boy he endeared so much.

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Jinnie?" Jisung yelled, running at fast pace, afraid he Hyunjin would leave him. He grabbed Hyunjin's hand, turning him around only to be met by an emotionless expression of the male he chased after. A frown clouded on Jisung's face, he clenched his fist while biting his lower lips. "Are you all right?" However, instead of getting angry at Hyunjin's questionable behavior, he wanted to be sure that Hyunjin was all right. He didn't enjoy seeing Hyunjin's current's expression. It's obvious that something had gone wrong. "I'm fine. You should go back to your senior"

A smile crept on Jisung's face as he punched Hyunjin's shoulder. A displeased frown clouded Hyunjin's face, rubbing his shoulder. " what was that for?" Jisung smirked. "You You could have just say that you're jealous of him" hyunjin scoffed. "Why Would I be jealous of him? It's not like I'm less talented or less handsome than him."

Jisung bobbed his head "well, you're right. Then I must be wrong and there's no need for you to be jealous. I should go back to him then!" Jisung teased, turning around to walk back to the café when Hyunjin grabbed his hand. Hyunjin pulled him around and angrily asked, "do you like him that much?"

Jisung nodded. "He's My friend. Of course, I like him!" it frustrated Hyunjin. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He had never been jealous. "Then what about me? You said I'm your friend. Do you like me like you like him?" The question slipped out of his lips. He hadn't meant to ask Jisung that but once he saw the shocked expression of Jisung's, he couldn't take his question back. He was embarrassed but his anger overpowered his regret.

"Of course, I like you more than a friend. You know that too. Why are you acting like you don't?" Jisung said bluntly. He wasn't as scared as before to admit his feeling. He knew Hyunjin for a few weeks now and he's confidence to say that Hyunjin wasn't a fling and his feeling wasn't just a spark that happen for a few moments. Every time he spent with Hyunjin was filled with sparks and butterflies.

Hyunjin let go of Jisung. "I don't know. I don't know what you mean" Jisung sighed, rolling his eyes. "It meant...I don't want to be your friend." Hyunjin stayed mum, staring at Jisung like an idiot. He processed the word but the only outcome was "you don't want to meet me anymore?" Jisung almost slapped his forehead. How could a person be this dumb?

Jisung gave up. He probably shouldn't push around the bush anymore. He knew Hyunjin was dense for a guy who seemed like he knew everything. His first impression of Hyunjin was him being a playboy but turned out, Hyunjin was just a dramatic llama.

"Is It that hard for you to realize that I like you? I'm saying...I would like to try out a relationship with you" Jisung's palm started sweating. He was confidence a few moments ago but when Hyunjin said nothing, he felt like his world was crumbling down. Did I ruin it? Does he only want to be friends? "You Don't see me as friends only?" Hyunjin finally said something. His question sounded foolish, but he didn't want to be delusional. Jisung knitted his eyebrows, nodding intensely. "Are you dumb? Do friends kiss?"

"If you don't want to...that's fine. I guess we can be friends" Jisung sighed, looking down when he felt a pair of hands pulling him into a hug. "Who said I don't want to?" Hyunjin said, his voice trembling. Jisung patted his shoulder before asking "Hey, are you.... crying?"

Hyunjin held him tightly, his grip around Jisung's shoulders became stronger. "Who wouldn't in this kind of situation?!" He hid his face on the nook of Jisung's neck. " do you know how hard was it for me? We constantly flirt around each other, smile, laugh and joke around but it never felt real. It feels like you would laugh and say it will never happen.

You don't know how I look at the phone every day, pondering whether or not I should call you because I kissed your voice but I didn't. I knew I would only ask stupid questions like ,' how's your morning?' And if I did, simple answer from you ' it's nice' can even make me feel thrilled.

When I saw you with Minho , I couldn't help but feel insecure. Even if he wasn't any better than me in many aspects, he still knew you longer than I did...I thought he would take you away.

This insecureness, this feeling of hopelessness and this feeling of adoration. I know I'm in love with you" Jisung gasped. Hyunjin used 'love' and it was such a strong word that made Jisung melted into Hyunjin's embrace. Sudden rush of emotions hit him like a truck. He held onto Hyunjin as if his whole life depended on the taller.

"You Love me?" Hyunjin pulled away as Jisung asked him. There was a tint of redness on the squirrel-like boy's cheeks. He couldn't hide his feeling. It was overflowing, and he was afraid he would have lost control of it. Hyunjin cupped Jisung's face, caressing his cheeks while a smile decorated his beautiful face. He hummed. "I do..." He slowly leaned in, eyes not closing as he wanted to see the face of the love of his life.

Jisung's breath hitched and his heart almost stopped beating, but he eventually gave in to Hyunjin's gentle touch. They had kissed many times by accident but this was different, the moment their lips touched, they knew they would regret not spending their whole life with each other.

Hyunjin slid his hand down towards Jisung's waist, lifting him up so he wouldn't need to bend his head. The kiss wasn't sloppy like the one they shared in the club. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Jisung tilted his head, moving his lips in synch with Hyunjin's, a smile appeared on his face as Hyunjin pulled away.

Jisung quickly cupped Hyunjin's face, cocking both of his eyebrows up "wait...don't pull away. Not yet" Jisung whined and how could Hyunjin say no to that. However, seeing that they were in public and people were looking at them, Hyunjin merely stole a quick peck before letting go of Jisung. "Do you want to go on a date today?" Hyunjin asked, ignoring the whinny face Jisung was making.

Jisung's face lightened up but he shook his head. " I want to cuddle" He took Hyunjin's hand naturally, locking their fingers and swinging their hands as they walked. "Can We go to your place?" Jisung asked, Hyunjin nodding his head, shoving their hands into his pocket. "Don't Want your hand to freeze."

Jisung lifted his right hand. "what about this hand? You will let this one freeze?" Hyunjin laughed "you have your own pocket, don't you?" Jisung puffed his cheeks, trying to hide his silence that eventually brightened his whole expression. "I I want to continue watching umbrella academy!" He yelled running as he pulled Hyunjin towards the bus stop.


	8. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you I remember how butterflies feel like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story has ended but I might or might not write a sequel to it? about jeongchan or Changlix (how they become a couple). It's a short story since I wasn't planning to make it long and this was just for un.-hunny

Hyunjin and Jisung walked hand in hand, both have a giddy feeling as they stared into each other's eyes. They were on their way to Felix's and Changbin's shared apartment for the surprise party Felix was making. Changbin would be in tears had he known Felix prepared all of this and was in fact not cheating on him but planning it with his best friend. They invited everyone from the cafe since they sponsored the party. Even some others like Minho, Woojin and Seungmin was coming. Woojin was the bartender who had watched the two couple before and after they became a couple, it thrilled him when he heard the both of them decided to be boyfriends while Seungmin was Hyunjin's best friend that he had missed the chance to introduced to Jisung. However, nobody knew they were dating other than Jeongin and Woojin. Not even Seungmin knew about it. Well, their friends didn't even know they knew each other.

"I should get Changbin" Jisung said as he let go of Hyunjin's hand. Changbin was not at home or else it would ruin the surprise. He was at his studio where he produced songs with Chan, basically where the sparks happened and where Felix realized he had fell for the older male when he brought him there. Hyunjin nodded, not letting go of Jisung's hand easily until only their fingers were laced together. "I will not die or what...let me go" Jisung pouted, the taller whining as he let Jisung go, not before he pulled Jisung face, pressing his lips on the crown of Jisung's head.

"I will go greet the other first, come quickly if not Felix would start panicking again. " Jisung nodded, running off to grab a taxi to reach Changbin's studio. When he arrived the studio was dark; it seemed like Changbin had locked himself there for nights. He knocked on the metallic door, waiting for Changbin to open up. When the door opened, he saw Changbin wrapped in his blanket, he seemed tired and there were dark circles under his eyes. Jisung gasped, pushing himself in as he pulled the blanker off Changbin. "What The hell happened to you?" Changbin looked at Jisung with a tired expression. " Hell happened, Jisung" He said, his voice cracking.

It shocked Jisung to see Changbin crying like a baby. He seemed heart broken . "what? why?" Jisung asked, holding Changbin's cold hands. " I think he is really cheating on me, Jisung" A frown clouded Jisung's face, he didn't know where this nonsense was coming from. Changbin must had been overthinking again. However, this sight of Changbin still shocked him. Changbin had always been prideful. He would let nobody see him in a pitiful and worthless state. "I'm Seo Changbin...I let nobody crush me..I'm strong and powerful.." Changbin said the words he had always quoted but it didn't end like how it was supposed to be. "but I let him crush me. I care for him and I let him hurt me. I love him" Jisung held Changbin's hand tightly, shaking his head. "There's no way Felix is cheating on you"

"You know how much he loves you!" Jisung yelled but Changbin refused to listen, shaking his head. "you saw him, didn't you? you went to meet Jeongin even when I told you not, right? You see just how perfect Jeongin was! How can Felix not fall for that? why would he be with me who had nothing compared to Jeongin?" Jisung swear, he almost slapped the stupid guy hadn't he be older than him. Jisung shook his head, "go take a shower..." Changbin lifted his head, confused. " You stink! go take a shower, now!"

Changbin did as he was told because Jisung was acting all maniac on him. In truth, Jisung needed to make an emergency call to Felix. " hello? " Felix asked. " Did you cheat or not with Jeongin?" There was a loud sound of gasp on the other line. Felix must have put the phone on a loud speaker for thee others to be that shocked. Felix immediately deny it. " No! I love Changbin hyung! You know that too!"

"Then you better comfort his ass when he got there. He is a total mess because of you" Jisung ended the call, Changbin coming out from the shower with his body fully clothed. "So, why did you come here?" Changbin could finally calm himself down after a warm shower. Jisung shrugged, looking at the calender. "Isn't it the 11th today?" Changbin raised one eyebrow, confused. "What about it?"

Jisung scoffed. "You're both really are bad boyfriends...are you going to continue sobbing here like a loser and let your lover wait for you at home? You promised him to spend today together but you forgot, didn't you?" It took Changbin a couple ofminute to process his words before he widned his eyes, picking his things up, running out of the studio and leaving Jisung. "ya!" The younger yelled, running after him but the older was already on his motorcycle, rushing to his lover. Jisung yelled and cursed the birthday boy. "I Come here to get you and you leave me again? I thought one time at the club was enough" Jisung complained as he waited for his Uber car to come.

-

When Jisung arrived at the party, everyone was already laughing at the couple who was singing and dancing in the middle of the room. Felix was doing his usual fortnite dance while Changbin was hyping him up. Jisung scoffed, this guy had the gut to look that happy after leaving him. At the corner of the room he saw Chan talking to Jeongin and he could swear he saw Chan blushing at Jeongin's comment. He stared at them with a disgusted expression. " Why is everyone in love... disgusting" He said as he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "You're Here?" A familiar voice asked him, he turned around when a pair of hands circled his waist. "yeah...that deep shit Changbin left me again" Jisung bit the inside of his cheek before puffing them like an angry squirrel. Hyunjin laughed, stealing a peck on Jisung's rosy cheek. "Last time he left you it was in the club, right?" Jisung nodded.

"I I should thank both of them, Chan and Changbin then. Hadn't it be for them...I had be single for the rest of my life" Jisung scrunched his nose in disgust, pushing the taller away from him. "You You should thank me for being there in the first place." Jisung pulled Hyunjin's hand, dragging them to the living room where the cafe's staff had already started leaving because they had places to go. "oh, you're going back already?" Jisung asked one of them "yeah, I have to take care of my niece and they have to open the cafe in a few hours" Jisung nodded, greeting them off.

He went back to the living room where his friends were sitting in a circle. He smiled and sat beside Hyunjin. "I'm sorry for what I did" Felix said, hugging Changbin who seemed cheerful than before "I'm sorry too...how can I think you would be disloyal to me?" Changbin returned the hug, Jisung scrunching his nose in disgust. "Can you stop doing that lovey-dovey thing in front of me? It's hurting my eyes"

Changbin scoffed. "You're like that because of your single ass! look at Chan, he is fine with it because he has Jeongin!" Jeongin choked on the chip he was eating. "I'm not with him!" Chan's face was painted with a crimson tint all over his cheeks. Even his ears were red. Felix clapped his hand.. "Maybe you need to find someone new! everybody here already know each other well! you were here late so, you didn't get to meet Seungmin, Woojin and Hyunjin!"

"Anybody you're interested in? Maybe Seungmin?" Felix said, pulling the dandy boy. Jisung shook his head when Hyunjin slid his hand around Jisung's waist, pulling him and placing a kiss on his cheek " why are you trying to make match someone's boyfriend?" Jisung's face turned red, even redder than Chan's. They hadn't disclosed their relationship to anybody, and he wasn't expecting that it would unrevealed this way. There was a long silence before Seungmin broke it with a loud scream "what?!" soon followed by Jisung's two best friend. Jisung hid his face with his hand before slapping Hyunjin on his head. "You You should warn me before doing that!" He whispered-yelled. Hyunjin shrugged, chugging a cup of vodka.

"Wait! wait! Since when did you two even know each other? and who else know about this?" Felix asked, amused that there was something he didn't know about his best friend. Woojin and Jeongin raised their hands, pulling a cheeky smile as they observed the newly discovered couple. "I witnessed the love blossoming Woojin announced. " I help by playing cupid" Jeongin shrugged, shoving another chip into his mouth. 

"You remember the day I was crying because of Jinhee?" Jisung asked, rubbing his nape, Changbin and Chan nodding their heads. "You guys forced me to go to the club and left me...I guess you meet Felix and I meet Hyunjin." He avoided everyone's gazes, he knew it sounded quite unnatural. "oh, you forgot the part where we kissed on the dance floor" Hyunjin added, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the fact that he was teasing Jisung. Changbin laughed, slapping his thigh. "I can't believe it. No wonder you were out of it for days! I saw him trying to clean the spiderweb on the ceiling!" Changbin exclaimed as if it was a surprising occurrence. "I even saw a slice of cheese on your ceiling before, you didn't even care and told me..leave it there for the lizards!"

"So, you guys have been dating since then?" Hyunjin shook his head. "a month? we are dating for a month and known each other for three months?" The other couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their friends had been dating for a month and they didn't know about it. They left it at that, no longer pondering about the new couple even though they had to get used to seeing them holding hand or stealing a kiss here and there.

-

The party ended sooner than expected. Felix had to clean since the new furniture he bought was coming the day after. He needed a lot of help from Changbin. All of them parted and Jisung was left with his boyfriend. "A Walk?" Hyunjin suggested, offering his hand which Jisung gladly took. "How Could you tell them when I wasn't ready?" Jisung whined. Hyunjin sighed, biting his lips. "I'm sorry" He walked a few steps forwrad, turning his body around and held both of Jisung's hands. "What Are you doing?" Jisung asked, pouting like a baby. Hyunjin leaned in, Jisung closing his eyes as Hyunjin stole a quick peck before pulling away. Jisung hit the boy's shoulder "what was that?"  
"How can I not say anything when Felix want to match you with Seungmin? I was jealous..." Jisung scoffed, pushing Hyunjin away. "You're jealous? why would you be jealous?" Hyunjin shrugged. "Do you know why I approached you that night in the first place?" 

"Well, you said it was because I said a silly thing like 'Can I get an alcohol that's alcohol free?' I'm pretty sure I had be curious too if I was you" Hyunjin nodded. It was true but that was only part of it. "That's True but the real reason I was so interested in you back then was because I was in awe."

"In awe? Why ? you never meet such a dumb guy?" Hyunjin shook his head, frowning that Jisung was calling himself dumb. "You're not dumb. Never will and never was. You're an amazing, intelligent, adorable, talented person I had ever met. That night I was in awe when I saw you because you looked exquisite. I found you very adorable when you were looking around with your big eyes."   
"That's why I was jealous and afraid. Seungmin is my best friend, and we are best friends for a reason. What if he finds you adorable and beautiful like I did?" Jisung snorted. It was only because of this childish reason? "I won't leave you just because someone better looking than you tell me they found me beautiful. So, stop thinking about it already. I won't leave you" Jisung said as he walked closer to Hyunjin, wrapping his hand around Hyunjin's neck as he landed his lips on Hyunjin's cherry coloured lips. At the moment their lips touched, Jisung's body loosened up. The kiss was different, it wasn't the usual closed lips kiss but a full mouth to mouth kiss, almost like a CPR had you ignored their tongues that were dancing in a tango. It was almost sexual but the both of them knew it was only a pure kiss filled with emotions and love raging from each other. Hyunjin held Jisung's cheeks, cupping them as he tilted his head, tasting Jisung's lower lips that had tasted like cherry while his lips had the aftertaste of spiciness from the vodka he was drinking. "I love you" Hyunjin said, pulling away for a few seconds.

"me too...I love you too" Jisung said, looking at Hyunjin's eyes, drowned in the ocean of starts in his eyes before he felt their lips connected again. As cliche as it sounded, he felt like there was fireworks around him when it was only them and the cold wind of the night. "Thank you, Hyunjin" He thought he wouldn't know how to love again after Jinhee but he was wrong "Thanks to you I remember how butterflies feel like."


End file.
